wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 17
Po widzeniu się z Zagłobą Ketling był jeszcze u pani Makowieckiej, której oświadczył, że dla pilnych spraw musi pozostać w mieście, a może i wyjechać jeszcze przed główną podróżą na kilka tygodni do Kurlandii, że zatem nie będzie mógł podejmować pani stolnikowej nadal osobiście w swym wiejskim dworku. Jednakże błagał ją, by ów dworek chciała, jak i dotąd, uważać za swoją rezydencję i wraz z mężem i panem Michałem w nim w czasie bliskiej już elekcji zamieszkać. Pani Makowiecka zgodziła się, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie dworek stałby pustką i nikomu by pożytku nie przyniósł. Po owej rozmowie Ketling zniknął i nie pokazywał się więcej ani w gospodzie, ani później w okolicach Mokotowa, gdy pani Makowiecka wraz z pannami na wieś wróciła. Lecz jedna tylko Krzysia odczuwała tę nieobecność, pan Zagłoba bowiem cały zajęty był zbliżającą się elekcją, zaś Basia i stolnikowa tak dalece wzięły do serca nagłe postanowienie Krzysine, że nie mogły o niczym innym myśleć. Jednakże pani Makowiecka nie próbowała nawet odmawiać Krzysi od tego kroku i wątpiła, czy mąż będzie odmawiał; w owych czasach bowiem sprzeciwianie się podobnym przedsięwzięciom wydawało się ludziom krzywdą i obrazą bożą. Jeden pan Zagłoba, przy całej swej pobożności, miałby był odwagę protestować, gdyby mu cokolwiek na tym zależało, ale że mu nic nie zależało, więc cicho siedział; owszem, kontent był w duszy, że rzeczy układały się w ten sposób, iż Krzysia usuwała się spomiędzy Wołodyjowskiego a hajduczka. Teraz pan Zagłoba był przekonany o pomyślnym spełnieniu się swych najtajniejszych życzeń i z całą swobodą oddał się pracom elekcyjnym; objeżdżał szlachtę przybyłą do stolicy lub spędzał czas na rozmowach z księdzem Olszowskim, którego w końcu polubił bardzo i stał się poufałym wspólnikiem. Po każdej też takiej rozmowie wracał do domu coraz gorliwszym partyzantem „Piasta", a coraz zaciętszym wrogiem cudzoziemców. Stosując się do instrukcji księdza podkanclerzego, cicho z tym jeszcze siedział, ale nie upłynął dzień, by kogoś dla tej kryjącej się kandydatury nie skaptował— i stało się to, co zwykle w takich razach się dzieje: oto zacietrzewił się sam tak dalece, że ta kandydatura stała się — obok połączenia Basi z Wołodyjowskim — drugim w życiu jego celem. Tymczasem do elekcji było coraz bliżej. Już wiosna rozpętała wody z lodów; już poczęły wiać wiatry ciepłe, duże, pod których oddechem drzewa obsypują się pąkami, a łańcuchy jaskółek rozczepiają się, wedle wiary prostactwa, by lada chwila wychynąć z zimnej topieli na jasny świat słoneczny. Więc razem z jaskółkami i innym wędrownym ptactwem poczęli ściągać goście na elekcję. Naprzód kupcy, którym znaczyło się obfite żniwo zysku tam, gdzie miało się zgromadzić przeszło pół miliona ludu licząc panów, ich poczty, szlachtę, sługi, wojsko. Ciągnęli tedy Anglicy, Holendrzy, Niemcy, Moskale, ciągnęli Tatarzy, Turcy, Ormianie, Persowie nawet, przywożąc sukna, płótna, adamaszki i złotogłowy, futra, klejnoty, wonności, bakalie. Poustawiano budy na ulicach i za miastem, a w nich wszelaki towar. Niektóre „bazary" poustawiały się nawet we wsiach podmiejskich, wiadomo bowiem było, że gospody stołeczne nie obejmą dziesiątej części elektorów, ale że ogromna ich większość stanie obozem za obrębem murów, jak zresztą zawsze czyniono podczas elekcji. Poczęła wreszcie ściągać i szlachta tak rojnie, tak tłumno, że gdyby podobnie u zagrożonych granic Rzeczypospolitej stawała, nigdy by ich noga nieprzyjacielska nie mogła przekroczyć. Chodziły słuchy, że elekcja będzie burzliwą, bo cały kraj był rozdarty między trzech głównych kandydatów: Kondeusza, księcia Neyburskiego i Lotaryńskiego. Mówiono, że każda partia będzie się starała choćby siłą przeprowadzić swego kandydata. Niepokój ogarniał serca, dusze rozpaliły się stronniczą zawziętością. Niektórzy przepowiadali wojnę domową, a wieści te znajdowały wiarę wobec olbrzymich drużyn wojennych, jakimi otaczali się magnaci. Ciągnęli i oni na wczesny termin, by mieć czas do praktyk wszelakich. Gdy Rzeczpospolita bywała w potrzebie, gdy nieprzyjaciel ostrze do gardła jej przykładał, nie mógł król, nie mogli hetmani więcej jak lichą garść wojska przeciw niemu wyprowadzić; teraz zaś sami Radziwiłłowie przyciągnęli— wbrew prawu i postanowieniom — z armią kilkanaście tysięcy ludzi liczącą. Pacowie równą niemal wiedli ze sobą siłę; z nie mniejszą gotowali się potężni Potoccy; z niewiele mniejszą inne „królewięta" polskie, litewskie i ruskie. „Kędyż zapłyniesz, skołatana ojczyzny nawo?" — powtarzał coraz częściej ksiądz Olszowski, ale on sam prywatę miał w sercu; o sobie i potędze domów własnych myślało tylko zepsute, z małymi wyjątkami, do szpiku kości możnowładztwo, gotowe w każdej chwili wzniecić wichurę wojny domowej. Tłumy szlachty rosły z każdym dniem i znać już było, że gdy po sejmie sama elekcja się pocznie, przerosną choćby największą moc magnacką. Ale i te tłumy niezdolne były szczęśliwie nawą Rzeczypospolitej na ciche wody pokierować, bo głowy ich pogrążone były w mroku i ciemności, a serca przeważnie popsute. Więc elekcja zapowiadała się potwornie i nikt nie przewidywał, że wypadnie tylko nędznie, bo prócz pana Zagłoby ci nawet, którzy pracowali dla „Piasta", nie mogąc odgadnąć, o ile im bezmyślność szlachecka i praktyki magnackie pomogą, niewiele mieli nadziei, by mogli przeprowadzić takiego, jak książę Michał, kandydata. Lecz pan Zagłoba pływał w tym morzu jak ryba. Z chwilą rozpoczęcia sejmu zamieszkał stale w mieście i w dworku Ketlingowym bywał tylko o tyle, o ile zatęsknił czasem za swoim hajduczkiem, lecz że i Basia wielce z powodu Krzysinego postanowienia straciła na wesołości, zabierał ją czasem pan Zagłoba do miasta, aby się mogła rozerwać i oczy widokiem bazarów rozweselić. Wyjeżdżali zwykle z rana, a odwoził ją pan Zagłoba nieraz późnym dopiero wieczorem. Po drodze i w samym mieście cieszyło się serce dziewczynine widokiem rzeczy i ludów nieznanych, tłumów różnobarwnych, wojsk pysznych. Wówczas oczy jej poczynały świecić jak dwa węgielki, głowa obracała się jak na śrubkach; nie mogła się napatrzeć, naoglądać i zasypywała pana Zagłobę tysiącami pytań, on zaś rad odpowiadał, bo mógł przez to swe doświadczenie i uczoność okazać. Nieraz też i grzeczna kompania wojskowych otaczała skarbniczek, w którym jeździli; podziwiało wielce rycerstwo Basiną urodę, bystrość dowcipu i rezolutność, a pan Zagłoba jeszcze im zawsze historię Tatara ustrzelonego kaczym śrutem opowiadał, by ich do reszty w osłupieniu i zachwycie pogrążyć. Pewnego razu wracali bardzo późno, bo im cały dzień oglądanie pocztów pana Feliksa Potockiego zajęło. Noc była widna i ciepła; nad łąkami porozwieszały się białe tumany. Pan Zagłoba, lubo zawsze ostrzegał, że przy takim zbiorowisku ludzi służebnych i żołnierstwa pilną trzeba zwracać uwagę, by na hultajów nie trafić, zasnął był mocno; drzemał i woźnica, sama tylko Basia nie spała, bo przez głowę przesuwało się jej tysiące obrazów i myśli. Nagle do uszu jej doszedł tupot kilku koni. Więc pociągnąwszy pana Zagłobę za rękaw rzekła: — Jeźdźcy jakowiś sadzą za nami! — Co? jak? kto? — spytał zaspany pan Zagłoba. — Jeźdźcy jakowiś sadzą ! Pan Zagłoba zbudził się zupełnie. — O! zaraz „sadzą"! Słychać tętent, może kto jedzie tą samą drogą... — Pewna jestem, że zbóje! Basia dlatego tak była pewna, że w duszy bardzo sobie przygody, zbójów i sposobności do okazania swej odwagi życzyła, toteż gdy pan Zagłoba sapiąc i mrucząc począł wyciągać z siedzenia krócice, które zawsze „od trafunku" ze sobą woził, ona zaraz jęła się napierać, by jej jedną oddał. — Już ja pierwszego, który się zbliży, nie chybię. Ciotka okrutnie z bandoleciku strzela, ale ona w nocy nie widzi. Przysięgłabym, że to zbóje! Aj, Boże, żeby choć nas zaczepili! Dawaj waćpan prędzej krócicę! — Dobrze — odrzekł Zagłoba — ale mi przyrzekniesz, że przede mną i póki nie powiem : „pal !", nie strzelisz. Dać tobie broń, toś gotowa wygarnąć do pierwszego lepszego szlachcica, nie spytawszy się pierwej: „werdo", a później sprawa! — To naprzód spytam: „werdo?" — Ba, a jak pijacy będą przejeżdżać i poznawszy niewieści głos, coś niepolitycznego ci odpowiedzą? — Gruchnę wtedy z krócicy! Dobrze? — No! bierzże tu człeku taką paliwodę do miasta ! Powiadam ci, że nie masz strzelać bez komendy! — Spytam: „werdo", ale tak grubo, że nie poznają. — Niechże i tak będzie! Ha ! słyszę już ich z bliska. Bądź pewna, że to jacyś stateczni ludzie, bo łotrzykowie wypadliby znienacka z rowu. Że jednak hultajstwo włóczyło się istotnie po drogach i nieraz słychać było o wypadkach, kazał pan Zagłoba powożącemu czeladnikowi nie wjeżdżać między drzewa czerniące się tuż na zakręcie, ale stanąć na dobrze oświeconym miejscu. Tymczasem czterech jeźdźców zbliżyło się na kilkanaście kroków. Wówczas Basia zdobywszy się na bas, który jej samej wydał się godnym dragona, spytała groźnie: — Werdo? — A czego to stoicie na drodze? — odrzekł jeden z jeźdźców, któremu widocznie przyszło do głowy, że podróżnym musiało się coś popsuć w zaprzęgu lub wozie. Lecz na ten głos Basia opuściła zaraz krócicę i rzekła pospiesznie do pana Zagłoby : — Doprawdy, że to wujko!... O dla Boga!... — Jaki wujko? — Makowiecki... — Hej tam ! — krzyknął Zagłoba — a czy to nie pan Makowiecki z panem Wołodyjowskim? — Pan Zagłoba? — ozwał się mały rycerz. — Michale! Tu pan Zagłoba począł z wielkim pośpiechem przekładać nogi przez poręcz skarbniczka, lecz nim przełożył jedną, Wołodyjowski zeskoczył z konia i już był przy wasągu. Poznawszy przy świetle księżyca Basię, chwycił ją za obie ręce i zawołał: — Witam waćpannę całym sercem! A gdzie panna Krzysia? Siostra? Zdrowiż wszyscy? — Zdrowi, dziękować Bogu! Że to na koniec waćpan przyjechał!— odrzekła z bijącym sercem Basia. — Wujko jest także? Wujku ! To rzekłszy chwyciła za szyję pana Makowieckiego, który właśnie nadszedł do skarbniczka, a pan Zagłoba otworzył tymczasem Wołodyjowskiemu ramiona. Po długich powitaniach nastąpiła prezentacja pana stolnika Zagłobie, następnie zaś obaj przyjezdni panowie oddawszy konie czeladnikom siedli do wasągu; Makowiecki z Zagłobą zajęli poczesne siedzenie, zaś Basia z Wołodyjowskim usadowili się na przodku. Nastąpiły krótkie zapytania i krótkie odpowiedzi, jako zwyczajnie bywa, gdy się ludzie po długim niewidzeniu spotykają. Wypytywał więc pan Makowiecki o żonę, a Wołodyjowski raz jeszcze o zdrowie panny Krzysi; za czym zdumiał się nad Ketlingowym bliskim wyjazdem, ale nie miał czasu nad nim się zastanawiać, bo zaraz musiał opowiadać, co tam w kresowej stanicy porabiał, jako ordzińskich grasantów podchodził, jak mu było tęskno, ale zdrowo starego życia zakosztować. — Ot! zdawało mi się — mówił — że łubniańskie czasy nie minęły, żeśmy to jeszcze razem ze Skrzetuskim i Kuszlem, i Wierszułłem... Dopiero jak mi rankiem wiadro wody do umywania przynosili, a siwe włosy na skroniach w nim ujrzałem, dopieroż człek się opamiętywał, że już nie ten, co był dawniej, chociaż z drugiej strony przychodziło znów do głowy, że póki ochota taż sama, to i człek ten sam. — O! toś w sedno utrafił! — odrzekł Zagłoba — widać, że ci się tam na świeżych trawach i dowcip odpasł, bo dawniej nie był taki rączy. Ochota to grunt! i nie masz lepszej na melankolię driakwi. — Że prawda, to prawda — dodał pan Makowiecki. — Siła tam w Michałowej stanicy żurawi studziennych, bo żywej wody w pobliżu brakuje. To powiadam waćpanu, że kiedy świtaniem żołnierze poczną owymi żurawiami skrzypieć, budzisz się waszmość z taką ochotą, że ci się chce zaraz Bogu dziękować za to tylko, że żyjesz. — Ha! żebym choć na dzień mogła tam być! — zawołała Basia. — Jeden na to sposób — odrzekł Zagłoba — wyjdź za rotmistrza strażowego. — Pan Nowowiejski prędzej, później rotmistrzem zostanie — wtrącił mały rycerz. — Już! — zawołała gniewnie Basia — nie prosiłam waćpana, byś mi pan Nowowiejskiego zamiast gościńca przywoził! — Ja też co innego przywiozłem, bo bakalijki zacne. Będzie pannie Basi słodko, a onemu biedakowi tam gorzko. — To trzeba mu było bakalijki oddać, niechby je zjadł, póki mu wąsy nie urosną. — Imainuj sobie waćpan — rzekł do Makowieckiego pan Zagłoba -to tak oni ze sobą zawsze! Szczęściem, że proverbium powiada: „Kto się czubi, ten się lubi." Basia nic nie odrzekła, pan Wołodyjowski zaś, jakby oczekując odpowiedzi, spojrzał wesoło na jej maluchną, oświeconą jasnym światłem twarzyczkę, która wydała mu się tak ładną, że mimo woli pomyślał: „Ależ i to licho tak gładkie, że można by oczy zgubić!..." Lecz widocznie zaraz co innego musiało mu przyjść na myśl, bo odwrócił się do woźnicy. — A porachuj no tam biczem konie — rzekł — i jedź żywiej. Wartko potoczył się skarbniczek po tych słowach, tak wartko, że jadący czas jakiś siedzieli w milczeniu i dopiero gdy wjechali na piaski, Wołodyjowski ozwał się znowu : — Ale mi ten wyjazd Ketlingowy po głowie chodzi! Że też mu wypadło pod sam mój przyjazd i pod elekcję... — Tyle Angielczykowie na naszą elekcję zważają, ile na twój przyjazd— odparł Zagłoba. — Ketling sam z nóg ścięty, że musi wyjeżdżać i nas zostawić... Basia już miała na języku : „Szczególniej Krzysię", ale coś nagle tknęło ją, żeby o tym, również jak i o niedawnym postanowieniu Krzysi nie wspominać. Instynktem niewieścim odgadła, że tak jedno, jak drugie może zaraz na wstępie pana Michała dotknąć, zaboleć, i samą ją coś zaraz zabolało, więc mimo całej swej porywczości zamilkła. „O intencjach Krzysinych i tak on się dowie — pomyślała sobie — ale widać lepiej o tym teraz nie mówić, skoro i pan Zagłoba żadnym słówkiem nie wspomniał." Tymczasem Wołodyjowski znów zwrócił się do woźnicy. — Jedź no żywiej! — rzekł. — Konie i rzeczy zostawiliśmy na Pradze — mówił pan Makowiecki do Zagłoby — a jeno samoczwart ruszyliśmy, choć i pod noc, bo i mnie, i Michałowi okrutnie było pilno. — Wierzę — odrzekł Zagłoba — widziałeś waszmość, jakie to tłumy zjechały się do stolicy? Za rogatkami obozy i bazary stoją, że i przejechać trudno. Dziwne też rzeczy opowiadają ludzie o tej przyszłej elekcji, które waćpanu w domu sposobnym czasem powtórzę... Tu poczęli rozmowę o polityce. Pan Zagłoba starał się z lekka wyrozumieć opinie stolnika, w końcu zaś zwrócił się do Wołodyjowskiego i spytał bez ogródki: — A ty, Michale, komu dasz kreskę? Lecz Wołodyjowski zamiast odpowiedzi drgnął jakby rozbudzony i rzekł: — Ciekawym, czy też śpią i czy je dzisiaj jeszcze ujrzymy? — Pewnie śpią — odrzekła słodkim i jakby sennym głosem Basia — ale się rozbudzą i niechybnie przyjdą waszmościów powitać. — Tak waćpanna myślisz? — spytał z radością mały rycerz. I znów spojrzał na Basię, i znów mimo woli pomyślał: „Ależ to licho wdzięczne w tym świetle miesiąca !" Blisko już było do Ketlingowego dworu i po chwili zajechali. Pani stolnikowa i Krzysia spały już, czuwała tylko służba, czekano bowiem na Basię i na pana Zagłobę z wieczerzą. Wnet uczynił się w domu ruch niemały: Zagłoba rozkazał zbudzić więcej ludzi, by ciepła strawa i dla gości była podana. Pan stolnik chciał zaraz iść do żony, ale ona dosłyszała już niezwykły skrzęt i domyśliwszy się, kto przyjechał, w chwilę później zbiegła na dół w zarzuconej naprędce sukni, zdyszana, ze łzami radości w oczach i pełnymi uśmiechów ustami; poczęły się powitania, uściski i bezładna rozmowa, przerywana okrzykami. Pan Wołodyjowski spoglądał ustawicznie na drzwi, w których znikła Basia, a w których lada chwila spodziewał się ujrzeć ukochaną Krzysię, promienną od cichej radości, jasną, z błyszczącymi oczyma i rozwiązaną z pośpiechu kosą; ale tymczasem gdański zegar stojący w jadalnej izbie gdakał i gdakał, czas upływał, podano wieczerzę, a ukochana i droga dla pana Michała dziewczyna nie ukazywała się w komnacie. Weszła wreszcie Basia, ale sama, poważna jakaś i zasępiona, zbliżyła się do stołu i ogarniając rączką świecę zwróciła się do pana Makowieckiego. — Wujku! — rzekła — Krzysia trochę niezdrowa i nie przyjdzie, ale prosi, aby wujko choć pode drzwi podszedł, żeby go mogła powitać. Pan Makowiecki wstał zaraz i wyszedł, a Basia za nim. Sposępniał mały rycerz okrutnie i rzekł: — Tegom się nie spodziewał, żebym panny Krzysi nie miał dziś ujrzeć. Zali naprawdę chora? — E! zdrowa — odrzekła pani Makowiecka — ale ona teraz nie do ludzi. — Czemu to? — To jegomość pan Zagłoba nie wspominał ci o jej intencji? — O jakiej intencji, na rany boskie?! — Ona do zakonu idzie... Pan Michał począł mrugać oczyma, jak człowiek, który nie dosłyszał, co do niego mówią, potem zmienił się na twarzy, wstał, usiadł znowu; pot w jednej chwili okrył mu perłami czoło, więc począł je dłońmi obcierać. W izbie nastało głuche milczenie. — Michale — ozwała się pani stolnikowa. A on patrząc błędnie to na nią, to na Zagłobę rzekł wreszcie strasznym głosem : — Czy klątwa ciąży nade mną?! — Miej Boga w sercu! — zakrzyknął Zagłoba. Pan Wołodyjowski 17